Radar
by DeiChi
Summary: Bodoh dan polos. Mau bagaimanapun, aku telah ditetapkan menjadi pelindungnya, ksatrianya.


Radar

Disclaimer :

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Pairing : UlquiHime

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje. Don't like, don't read. No FLAME, review please. A lot of typo(s) XD

Summary : Bodoh dan polos. Mau bagaimanapun, aku telah ditetapkan menjadi pelindungnya, ksatrianya.

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Tadinya cuman ada ide tentang ceritanya. Bingung cari judulnya. Setelah lirik sekeliling kamar, saya terpaku sama sebuah penghapus yang namanya sama kayak judul fic saya. Nggak kreatif banget yah. Saya cuman mikir, UlquiHime adalah pasangan yang terhubung lewat radar. Yang tak bisa dilihat, namun dirasakan. Nyahahaha<p>

"Hai, cewek! Mau _nemenin _aku, nggak? Aku bakal traktir kamu, kok!" ujar seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala. Ia memakai kumis—entah itu palsu atau asli—dan kupluk.

Perempuan yang dipanggilnya segera menatap ke arah laki-laki itu, dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dari kejauhan, terdengar decak kecewa.

"_Baka Onna, _kalau dia terlalu polos seperti ini, mungkin dia akan masuk televisi dengan reputasi buruk," kata seorang laki-laki dengan nada agak kesal.

"Biarkan saja, Ulquiorra. Biarkan ini menjadi latihan _life_ _skill_nya," ujar perempuan yang memiliki dada yang besarnya tak wajar, sambil menepuk pundak laki-laki yang bernama Ulquiorra. "Kalau dilihat lagi, Renji sangat mendalami perannya,"

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Dan kamu pemilik rumah bordilnya, Matsumoto,"

Rangiku mendelik ke Ulquiorra. "Apa maksudmu, _Lidi_?"

Kembali ke perempuan yang sedang diajak pergi...

"Wah, terima kasih. Kamu orang yang baik!" kata perempuan itu sembari mengikuti laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"_Kamu masih belum mahir melatihnya, Matsumoto!"_ batin laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah yang bernama Renji. Ia tak tahan lagi, ia berbalik ke perempuan itu. Si perempuan hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Lho, kok berhenti?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Matsumoto! Ini kegagalan yang ke 93 kalinya!" teriak Renji kepada Rangiku yang berada di kejauhan. "Orihime, ini aku Renji!" kepada perempuan itu.

Renji segera melepas atribut penyamarannya, lalu meninggalkan Orihime yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mungkin ia sudah kesal disuruh Rangiku menjadi objek latihan _life skill_ adiknya.

Rangiku langsung melempar kaleng—entah dari mana—ke kepala Renji. "Kembali kau, Nanas!" Seketika tumbuhan dan lingkungan sekitarnya ada efek bara api.

Renji dengan malasnya, berjalan kembali dan membawa Orihime ke Rangiku dan Ulquiorra. "Dasar Nenek Sihir. Berisik!"

"Diam kau, Nanas!" sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di kepala Renji.

"Orihime, orang ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang lebih baik dari dia!" kata Rangiku.

"Apa? Tidak bisa dipercaya? Dengar, kamu yang gagal mengajarinya!" berontak Renji.

"Selalu saja begitu, Abarai Renji," Rangiku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Orihime, ini adalah Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dia akan menjadi _bodyguard_mu!" kata Rangiku sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Kok bisa aku? Aku nggak mau!" tolak Ulquiorra mentah-mentah.

"A-Ano... Hajimemashite, Schiffer-san," kata Orihime dengan agak gugup.

Ulquiorra agak melebarkan matanya sedikit. Ia berpikir bahwa anak ini agak sopan, walaupun bodoh. Sudah sekian lama Rangiku tidak memberi mandat untuknya. Ulquiorra yakin, bahwa Orihime adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi Rangiku.

"Tuh kan? Orihime itu anaknya baik, kok! Jadi..." kata Rangiku terputus.

"Jadi apa?"

"Mau ya?"

"Terserah kau, pemilik rumah bordil,"

Tanpa banyak kata, Rangiku langsung memeluk Ulquiorra tanpa segan-segan. "Nasi Padang untukmu!"

Kening Renji mengernyit, "Mana bagianku?"

Rangiku menoleh ke Renji, "Baiklah! Untuk kita semua!" Rangiku lalu menggandeng tangan Orihime, "_Enjoy your time, my sista~_"

Orihime hanya menanggapi dengan senyum sopan. Kakaknya sangat perhatian padanya, walaupun kadang ia sedang sibuk bekerja.

—TSUDZUKU—

A/N : Aaargh! Parah banget, pendek pula juga. Maaf ya, Chi nggak bisa bikin fic panjang-panjang, soalnya takut kesannya bertele-tele, takut kena flame juga soalnya TT^TT ditunggu chapter depan yaa. Saa, minna, mind to RnR?


End file.
